


Driven to Distraction

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, Naruto
Genre: Ben 10 Classic, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Naruto crossover, Young Ben, Young Hyuuga Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Back when he was 10, right after he lost Feedback, Ben had lost all hope. Paradox wants our hero back in action so he finds someone to cheer him up—Hinata!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 1





	Driven to Distraction

Hinata looked up at the strange man called Paradox.

“W-Where are you taking me?” She asked him again.

She was only ten years old, barely out of the Academy, how could she help him?

“I am taking you to the hero of my world.” Paradox said. “You must not mention me to him. He has lost a very good friend, and I want you to comfort him, Hinata.”

“I-I don’t think I-I’d be good at that...” Hinata said uncertainly.

“You will be, Hinata. You must go with him on his journey.” Paradox opened the portal.

“But I—“

“This is for the sake of the universe. For everyone’s sake. You must.”

And with that, Paradox pushed her forward.

Xxx

Ben was distraught, according to his cousin Gwen. Whatever.

He’d lost Feedback to Malware and it had been all his fault.

He didn’t feel like a hero anymore. He felt like a loser. He hadn’t come out of the Rust Bucket for a while.

Ben looked out the window.

Grandpa Max was standing there talking to a girl. A really cute girl.

Ben scrambled out of the Rust Bucket after smoothing down his hair and fixing his shirt.

“Hey there!” He said with more joy than he felt. “I’m Ben.”

“H-Hello. I’m Hyuuga Hinata.”

She bowed to him, and Gwen snickered and made a face at him behind her back.

No way was the dweeb getting in the way of this. Hinata was so cute!


End file.
